1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to a magnetic memory. Particularly, the disclosure relates to a reader for a magnetic shift register.
2. Related Art
Presently, a hard disk drive (HDD) is a non-volatile storage device having a largest capacity, though mechanical operations are required for moving a magnetic domain and reading/writing data stored in the magnetic domain, so that a reading/writing speed thereof is very slow. A magnetic memory without mechanical operation is totally driven by current or voltage, so that a reading/writing speed thereof can be greatly improved to expand its application range. As related theories and experiments of current-driven domain wall motion are successively proposed, a magnetic shift register memory now has higher possibility in implementation. Presently, the magnetic shift register can be integrated into a silicon chip, which is referred to as “HDD on a chip”. Such type of memory has a chance for replacing the currently-used dynamic random access memory (DRAM), static random access memory (SRAM) and flash memory.